Robin Hood S04E03: Now You See It, Now You Don't
by SupremeCommanderOfPencils
Summary: Episode 3 of our Robin Hood series. The new sheriff of Nottingham takes all the food from Locksley. Why? Is it a trap to lure Robin? Or is he just extremely hungry?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is episode 3 of our Robin Hood series. Please comment and share your thoughts! Hope you enjoy!**

**Robin Hood**

**Series 4, Episode 3**

**Now You See It, Now You Don't  
**

"Archer!"

Archer jumped, sending a spasm of pain down his half-healed leg, which he had broken a few weeks ago.

It was Djaq calling him. She noticed his jump, then peered at him suspiciously. "Are you working on another one of your tricks?"

Archer looked at her with an innocent expression. "Of course not! How dare you accuse me, a poor crippled man! There's no way I could be the one doing all those pranks that have been going on around here."

Djaq's eyes narrowed. "You have a partner in your deeds, and I will find out who, and then all this madness will stop." She nodded firmly. She then looked around, smiled slightly, and leaned in closer to whisper, "Though, that one you pulled on Will was brilliant."

"I heard that." Her husband spoke as he came closer. "It was not funny at all."

Djaq couldn't stop the laughter that burst forth. "You should have seen the look on your face when you found that vine in your bed!"

"It had thorns!"

"You thought it was a snake, admit it!"

Will groaned and shook his head.

At this sound, Much took it upon himself to save Will's dignity. "What do you all want for supper? There's chicken or bread…or that porridge we had this morning."

"Chicken," Robin looked at Much. "Just make sure there are no bugs in it this time."

"That was Archer!" Much said, pointing his knife accusingly at him.

"Must I point out, again, that I can barely hobble a few steps, let alone do these things you think me guilty of!"

"A few steps is enough," Much grumbled to himself as he portioned some chicken onto several plates, giving each piece a quick inspection. He handed the food a little more roughly to Archer than the others.

"What are you hiding, Archer?" Robin asked suddenly.

Archer brought his hand back up from under his blanket, pretending to just have been wiping his hands clean on his pants. "What? Nothing."

Robin gave him a disbelieving look. Kate came over and quickly snatched the hidden object away before Archer could stop her.

"What's this?" Kate examined the small cylinder composed of braided strips of tough parchment.

Archer shrugged. "Something from the Orient. I saw it some time ago, and I've been trying to figure out how to make it. It's easier when you have a lot of time on your hands."

John took the cylinder from Kate's hands. "What does it do?" He placed his fingers in either end and tugged on it. His fingers wouldn't budge.

Archer shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw it in the market one day. I think it was a toy of sorts."

John was no longer listening to the other man. He was pulling his fingers as hard as he could, and they wouldn't come out of the two small holes. Suddenly he looked up and glared at Archer. "How do I get them out?"

Robin interrupted. "Your fingers are stuck?"

Little John winced as he gave them an extra hard tug. "No. I'll figure it out." He turned away from the rest, struggling fiercely with the cylinder.

Djaq glanced at Will with a slight smirk on her face which she was obviously trying to conceal. Tuck rolled his eyes and glanced at Archer knowingly. Kate made no attempt to hide her grin, and Much walked over to John, making little suggestions.

"Pull harder. No, not that hard. Maybe pull with only one finger. Try pushing, then pulling. Not like that!"

"Much!" Growled Little John, frustrated.

"Oh John, ye of little strength. Can't you just rip it? It's only paper!" Archer's eyes twinkled with delight.

Little John growled menacingly.

"Oh yes, I remember now. I saw the same thing happen in the Orient."

"Well, do you remember how to get them off?" John glared threateningly at him. Archer got the feeling that, if he could have, John would have reached for his heavy staff.

"I'll tell you if you say please."

John growled darkly.

"Good enough." Archer grinned and formed his hands into the same positions as John's trapped ones. "Just push your fingers in, use your thumb and middle finger to hold the ends there, and twist your fingers free." Archer did the motion and John copied, sliding his fingers clear of the cylinder.

"There now! That was simple!"

John glared at Archer and held his palm out with the paper cylinder in it as if to give it back to Archer. But before Archer could take it back, John made a tight fist, crumpling the finger trap into a ball, and then threw it harshly at Archer.

"Hey! I worked for weeks on that!" Archer called to John's retreating back as he walked out of the camp.

Robin laughed. "You'd best watch your back for the next few days, Archer."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin, Much, and Little John were making their way from Clun village to their hometown of Locksley.

Kate, Djaq, and Will were all traveling in their own group to not attract so much attention.

Tuck was staying with Archer at the camp. It had been originally John's turn to stay with him, but after the newest prank, Robin felt it was better for his half-brother to maintain some semblance of health.

Robin glanced at Little John beside him. His face appeared less angry and more calm. He had cooled off and Archer was soon to be forgiven.

After a while, they came to the last barrier of trees that separated them from Locksley. But before they could step through, many shouts and cries of distress sounded, followed by several crashes.

Robin, John, and Much automatically crouched down and peered through the branches. The sight made Robin's jaw clench in anger.

Soldiers marched around into houses, shoving aside protesting peasants, brining out armfuls of food, and depositing them into the guarded wagons.

Robin's brow furrowed and Much asked, "What's going on?"

John looked savagely furious. "They're taking the food! We used those barrels to hold grain." Little John pointed to three large barrels that were being rolled into the wagons.

"Why are they taking it?" Inquired Much bemusedly.

"Come on," Robin motioned them forward with his left hand as he crouched and began leading the way toward the village. After a few detours to avoid detection, they found themselves behind a small house with a thatched roof.

Much swiveled his head around the corner in order to glance at the people swarming around in chaos. To his surprise, he glimpsed Kate, Djaq, and Will partially hidden behind a fence with vines growing over it.

"Kate!" Robin jerked him back behind the house and shushed him, taking a quick look over in the direction of the other three. Djaq gave a slight wave and Robin nodded in acknowledgement.

They both quickly ducked back out of sight as a soldier, stumbling slightly under his load of crates, walked by.

"Why are they doing this? Where are they taking all the food? The bread, the fruits, the fish. The pork!" Much exclaimed as another soldier went by, oblivious to the outlaws.

"Much!" Robin shushed him again. He waited a few moments, and then cautiously peered around once more.

More soldiers strode around, filling the wagon to the brim and kicking away the stunned and starving peasants as they tried to stop the guards and take back what was theirs.

The leading soldier then stood up on a food crate that had been placed on the ground and began to speak loudly above all the commotion.

"People of Locksley! By order of the Sheriff of Nottingham, all food must be taken into storage and placed under guard. Each family will receive a portion of food twice a day, in morning and evening, as given to them. Those who attempt to take more than their share will be severely punished."

The soldier then stepped down, picked up the box he had been standing upon, and placed it into the wagon. Without another word to the crowd, they marched off, the wagons rumbling behind them

John jumped forward, only to have Robin grab him around the shoulders and throw him to the ground, where he landed with a thud.

"They worked hard for that food! It's theirs! They can't take it!" Little John didn't realize he was shouting until Robin clapped his hand over the big man's mouth.

"Listen," Robin whispered in John's ear. "I know it's wrong. But we can't do anything about it right now. Let's wait for a bit and think about this, alright?" John's breath was coming in large gasps, and he nodded wordlessly.

Robin whistled and within seconds, Will, Djaq, and Kate were beside him. "Let's hand out the food and head back to camp."


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, Much, and John came quietly into the camp, followed by Kate, Will, and Djaq. Tuck had been stirring the coals in the fire and Archer was staring at the flames, most likely coming up with his next prank.

He perked up when he saw them coming. "Another successful route? Anything exciting happen? Meet any armies of blood-thirsty soldiers?" Archer _really_ needed to get out of the camp.

"What we took is all that they have now." Kate said sadly as she sat on her bunk. Archer gave them a puzzled look.

"They've taken all their food! Everything!" Much exclaimed, waving his hands wildly. "There's not a crumb left in Locksley."

"What for?" Tuck wrinkled his dark brow. "There is no war happening, no armies to feed. And even then, they would not need _all_ their food."

Robin stared at the ground and shook his head. "It makes no sense." he looked up and glanced around the group, who all had confused expressions. "But I do know that there is no number of guards that can keep us from taking that food back to Locksley where it belongs."


	4. Chapter 4

As darkness fell, five dark figures crept through the forest to the main road. Robin grimaced as one of his booted feet snapped a twig loudly.

After a quick scan of the well-traveled path, Robin motioned Much, Will, Djaq, and Tuck to follow him forward.

They passed through Nettlestone quickly and quietly, avoiding detection by anyone, be it guard or peasant. After searching several homes and small shops, Robin shook his head. The food couldn't be here.

Robin led them out of the village and on to their next stop, Clun. This time the search was effective, and Djaq pointed to a small hut with light still burning in the windows, two guards standing sentry outside it.

Robin nodded and whispered, "That must be where they're keeping the food. Good work, lads.

"Right. Looks simple enough, this should be easy."

"Those are well known last words, Robin." Much muttered, but Robin ignored him as he began explaining his plan.

"Here's what we'll do," He turned to Djaq and Tuck. "You two will go into the woods and wait for me, Much, and Will to come out with the food. If we are sighted and guards start to come, set up a smoke fire at the edge of the woods. That should draw their attention away. We want to do this as stealthily as possible, so don't start the fire unless you see the guards, understand?"

They all nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Tuck and Djaq turned back into the woods while Robin, Much, and Will crept silently closer to the storage, stopping only a house away. As they crouched there, Much tapped Robin on the shoulder. "Robin! We can use this to carry the food!" He motioned to a cart that sat near them.

Robin nodded. "Good thinking." He peered around silently. "Let's go."

The three men pulled out their weapons. They stalked closer, and it wasn't until they were almost beside the guards that they noticed.

"Hey! Wh-" The flat of Robin's blade cut off the soldier's sentence, and he crumpled to the ground. Much grimaced and shook his stinging hand where it clipped the second guard's helmet when he had punched him, knocking him out cold.

Will tugged an axe from his belt and began tapping the wooden door gently. After a few tense moments, the hinge splintered and fell forward to Will and Robin, who caught it before it could land with a loud thud.

All their stealth, however, was in vain, as at least a dozen burly frames shadowed the light from the inside fireplace. Robin's sword was up in a flash and it met with the leading man's own weapon in a resounding clash.

Robin knocked away his opponent's sword, shoved him aside, and ducked just in time as another glinting blade swung at his head.

Another sword swung towards him, but he easily parried it. Will had been pulled to the other side of the room and was fighting fiercely, matching blow for blow.

Robin stepped aside, avoiding another sharp blade. Busy with the battle in front of him, Robin had failed to see the first man he had shoved aside come back up behind him with his sword raised.

"Robin!" Much shouted, and then shoved his shield between the sword and robin's back. With a quick thrust of his sword, Much had the soldier on the ground.

"Nice one, Much." Robin managed to say before he had to duck once more, letting Much's shield take the blow.

It wasn't long before the soldiers began to overtake the three of them. Robin, Much, and Will were forced into the center of the room, where they stood back to back with their weapons raised, but useless against the dozen sword points that closed in around them.

The heavy breathing of the men was the only thing heard in the room before the telltale sound of footsteps came through the door.

"So, Robin, how is our dear friend Archer?" The sheriff's voice held a trace of a smirk as he entered the room and walked toward Robin, Much, and Will, glaring the soldiers aside as he came forward.

Robin allowed an insolent grin to cross his face as he answered, "Not bad. How's your nose?"

Alfred's face flushed an indignant red as he drew his sword. "Now, Robin Hood, the question is, shall I kill you here, or send you to London for a glorious execution attended by the prince?"

"Take all the time you want to think it over."

Robin's eyes flickered around the dim room until they found a window. He elbowed Will slightly and the man let out a loud series of coughs.

"What's the matter? Got a cold?" The sheriff mocked Will.

"No, it's just this smoke really gets me bad."

"Smoke?"

Suddenly, smoke began billowing down from the chimney. "The roof's on fire!" "Get out!" "It's coming down!" The soldiers elbowed each other in their haste to escape the flames that had not yet been glimpsed.

"Wait! Stop you fools! Get back in here!" The sheriff shouted loudly, waving his sword through the air. "It ends here, Hood!" He yelled as he whirled around to where Robin had been standing-- only to find the space unoccupied.

Robin, Much, Tuck, Will, and Djaq were all running as fast as they could through Sherwood.

"What took you so long to get to us?" Much was obviously upset over their most recent encounter with near death.

"Wet kindling." Djaq said absently before asking, "Where is the food? Did you get any?"

They all slowed down to a jog. "The food wasn't there. Where should we look, Robin?" Will questioned.

Robin shrugged. "Let's go back to Locksley tomorrow and ask around. Maybe someone has heard something."


	5. Chapter 5

The following day, the band, with the exception of Archer and John, traveled to Locksley to inquire about the location of the confiscated food. After wandering around the village for a while and asking a few questions about the stolen supplies, they had found nothing. When they reached the manor, however, they found Thornton, the steward of the house, looking over one of the new spring foals.

"Thornton!" Robin hissed from under a cloak that shadowed his face.

"Master Robin!" Thornton boomed and smiled broadly.

"Shh!" Robin hushed him hurriedly and glanced around. Thornton waved the servant holding the colt away as Robin moved forward and grasped the rope around the young horse's neck. He stroked the foal's ears as he looked over its back at Thornton, "How have things been going with the new sheriff?"

"All is well, except for...well, I assume you've heard about the food being taken from Locksley?"

Robin nodded. "Do you know where they've taken it?"

"I'm sorry, Master Robin, but I have no news. The guards bring the food to the manor every day, but I've heard nothing about where it's being stored."

Robin sighed and looked down for a moment in thought.

Thornton squinted, thinking. "I seem to recall hearing that they passed through Knighton."

"Thank you, Thornton," Robin said gratefully. "Take care."

He handed the steward the rope and strode back behind the house where the others waited.

After a quick conference, the band headed towards Knighton. After their arrival—and asking several trusted friends—they were no closer to finding the food then they had been in Locksley.

Much sighed with frustration. "It's not here either! We have no leads. How are we going to find the food if we don't know where to look?"

"He didn't say it was _from_ Knighton," Djaq corrected. "Just that it passed _through_."

Robin pointed down the path that led away from Knighton. "Let's head in that direction and see if we can find anything."

"But that's the way to Nottingham," Much protested. "There's no place to put the food there; the castle is not yet completed."

"It doesn't hurt to have a go." Kate declared as she strode off towards the road to Nottingham.

Robin grinned at the others as he turned and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Much shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't find any news in the market."

Tuck walked up beside him. "I found something." Kate, Djaq, Will, and Much looked at him expectantly. "Guards have been increased around the castle in just the last few days."

"Guards? We're looking for food!" Much shook his head in confusion and disbelief.

At that moment, Robin peered around a building into the alley-way in Nottingham where they were meeting.

"What about guards?" He questioned.

"While we were busy asking around about Locksley's food supply, Tuck was counting guards."

"What, were there no sheep to count?" Kate teased him with a chuckle.

Tuck's sleeping habits were no secret. Once in bed and asleep, there was no waking him until the sun rose. His loud snoring was the burden of those whose bunks were around his.

Robin's face was serious. "There are more guards than usual?"

Tuck, who had smiled slightly at Kate's playful barb, nodded. "And they're in the castle."

"Why would they be heavily guarding something if there are no valuables inside?" Robin voiced the question without expecting an answer.

"I think the real question here is, 'what are they guarding?'" Will added.


	7. Chapter 7

The band, disguised with cloaks pulled tight and a few borrowed peasant hoods on their heads, stood in line to be admitted into the castle with other workers.

A string of weary looking serfs exited through the castle gates, escorted by several guards. After the last of them passed by, Robin, Much, Tuck, Djaq, and Will, along with the other workers, stepped over the threshold - Kate had already entered, posing as a servant employed to refresh the thirsty workers.

Robin glanced around the castle's interior, taking stock of his surroundings, trying to appear familiar and uninterested in his surroundings.

The band followed the leading soldiers down a flight of stairs into a large room, which Robin took to be the reconstructed great hall.

"Wait here," one of the soldiers commanded as he and the rest of the guards walked back up the stairs and out of the room.

After a moment, the door creaked open, revealing, not the guards, but the sheriff and his wife, Scarlett.

"And this," the sheriff declared loudly to his wife, "Is the great hall."

The two descended down the stairs and stood in the center of the room, Scarlett looking around with a critical eye. Then she spotted the blended group of peasants and outlaws.

Scarlett looked at Robin with a thoughtful expression, her brow slightly furrowed. She turned her back to him and started to speak to her husband in a low voice that Robin could not hear. The sheriff's eyebrows rose and he looked back towards Robin.

Alfred nodded, "I think you're right." Robin quickly ducked his head as the sheriff's gaze passed over him again. He had been recognized!

"You there!" The sheriff's finger was pointed right at him. "And you!" His words seemed to be aimed at Robin and Much. "Come here!"

The two shared a glance and moved forward hesitantly. As they came to the sheriff, both kept their eyes and faces fixed on the ground.

"Move that chair over there!" He motioned where Scarlett had previously indicated.

Robin gave an inward sigh of relief as he and Much went to the heavy chair to move it to the preferred location.

They struggled to heave the heavy wooden seat, and when they finally thumped it on the ground, Much's hood slipped down. He flinched and hurriedly pulled his hood back up before he could be recognized.

"Whew!" Much blew out a relieved breath.

Robin rolled his eyes.

As the sheriff was about to leave the room, he shouted out, "What are you all standing around for? Get to work!"

As the door shut behind the sheriff and Scarlett, all the workers began to breathe easier. Conversation broke out among the peasants and Robin indicated to Much to follow him back to where the others were standing.

"That was way too close!" Much declared with some relief. The gang nodded in agreement.

"How will we be able to get around the castle without detection?" Tuck inquired.

"We're workers aren't we?" Robin smirked. Before he could add anything to his statement, the guards were back in the room.

One of the soldiers held up a piece of parchment and began reading names of workers.

"William, son of Gregory!" The man stepped forward and they indicated to him the direction he should go.

"James, son of Mark!"

And so the list continued, until only the band and three peasants were left. As the last workers were dismissed, the soldiers turned to the gang.

"Your names aren't on the list!" The guard glared at them suspiciously.

"Robin Hood."

"Hood?" The soldier appeared shocked as Robin's fist slammed into his head, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

They quickly tied the guard up and placed him under the stairs, out of view. Much took off his small hood and stuffed it in the guard's mouth.

The band went up the stairs without hesitation and, with a quick peek out the door to see if the hall was free of guards, they exited the room.

They walked down the deserted hall that separated into three different corridors.

"Split up, and meet back here in twenty minutes." Robin walked off down the left corridor, followed by Much. Will and Djaq took the right, and Tuck set off down the center.

As Will and Djaq slipped down the dimly lit corridor, they noticed the wing seemed older and, by all appearances, had not been touched by the workers since the basic cleaning. They came upon some wooden stairs, which were a bit dilapidated, but seemed capable of holding their weight.

Djaq stepped down first, followed by Will, whose hand rested on one of his axes, prepared to draw and fight.

About halfway down, an extra loud creak sounded, and with a snap, Djaq broke through the wooden stair.

"Djaq!" Will whispered loudly as he quickly stepped forward and grasped her by the arms.

Will braced himself and helped Djaq tug her ankle out of the splintered step.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, helping her to her feet.

She tested the ankle that had broken through and grimaced slightly.

"I think I might have sprained it, but I will be fine."

They continued down the stairs, Djaq hobbling slightly, and leaning on Will's shoulder.

When they reached the bottom, to their surprise, they found a dim room with piles of food in barrels and crates stacked waist high. Djaq glanced around, wide-eyed. "It is the dungeon. They did not build a new one?"

Will shrugged. "It was fairly safe from the explosion. All they would have to do is clear rubble out a bit."

At the top of the stairs, the creak of an opening door sounded.

Will's eyes darted around, frantically searching for a hiding place. "Quick! Over here!" He led Djaq behind the grain barrels nearest them.

Will peeked over the top of the barrels and saw half a dozen soldiers come down the stairs.

Suddenly, the leading guard stopped, putting up his hand to halt the others behind him.

"Wait a moment, this step is broken. I was supposed to be the last one down here, and it wasn't broken then."

He stared around suspiciously. "There's someone here."

Will quickly ducked his head as the guard's gaze swept over the barrels.

All the soldiers drew their swords and began to toss aside bags and crates of food, looking in every corner.

As they approached Will and Djaq, the two knew they were soon to be discovered.

Djaq silently drew her sword and Will pulled his axe from his belt.

Will looked at Djaq. "Ready?" he mouthed. Djaq nodded and tightened her grip on her sword.

As the guard came closer to their spot, the two jumped up with their weapons raised.

Djaq leapt forward, but as she landed, her ankle failed her and she stumbled, leaving and opening for the guard's sword to strike.

She dodged aside, the sword just nicking her cheek. Will used the wood of his axe, striking the man's helmet, then used his foot to shove him back into the other advancing soldiers.

"All right, Djaq?"

She struggled to her feet as the guards recovered and came back for another attack. "I better be."


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you hear that?" Kate asked Tuck.

The dark skinned man nodded. "We'd better meet back with the others. It's a good thing we met up or we would be even more delayed."

Kate sighed and shifted the half full pitcher to her other side. "Well let's get going then. This thing is heavier than it looks."

They sped through the hall together, rushing in order to meet with the others at the designated time.

They reached the end of the corridor, and found Robin and Much already present.

"Did you find anything?" Kate asked slightly anxiously.

Robin and Much shook their heads.

"Where are Will and Djaq?" Tuck questioned.

The sound of ringing metal answered him.

They glanced at each other and, in seconds, all had their blades drawn.

Robin rushed down the corridor, followed by Kate, Much, and Tuck. They burst through the door, revealing six soldiers advancing on Will and Djaq.

A soldier raised his sword, but before he could strike, an arrow whistled through the air and twisted the blade from his hand.

The soldiers looked up in surprise. Djaq took advantage of the distraction and disarmed another guard.

Tuck stepped over the broken board on the stairs. "Watch your step!" He called over his shoulder.

"What?" Much galloped down the steps. The toe of his boot hit the uneven wood that Djaq had crashed through.

He lost his balance and toppled sideways off the stairs, landing on one of the still armed soldiers.

"Good one, Much!" Robin called out, laughing as Much scrambled to his feet, blushing furiously.

Robin jumped down the side of the stairs, landing lightly on his feet, grinning.

"Show off." Much muttered.

With half the guards on the ground, unconscious, the rest were quickly subdued.

In just a few moments, all the guards were tied up and gagged. Without hesitating, Robin suggested that they be placed in the unused cells. "And take their armor too. We may need it."

"Robin, we've found the food… but how are we going to get it out? There's more here than we can take in one wagon." Much deduced after a quick judgment of the amount there.

"We're not going to take it all." Robin answered without batting an eye.

"What? They need this food, Robin! All of it!" Kate's eyes sparked furiously.

"Kate, calm down, we'll get the rest in a few days. We don't need it all now."

"Robin!" Much's mouth opened with shock as the others stared at him.

"No arguments! We're taking this to Sherwood."

"Sherwood!"

"Yes, Sherwood. Well come on then! These barrels aren't going to move themselves!" Then he picked up a crate to carry upstairs, but as he began his ascension, he winked.

**Sorry for being so tardy on getting the next chapter up. Christmas and all....busy busy. So there might be another delay until the next chapter, just to prepare you. Oh, and speaking of Christmas, I hope you all have a very merry one! One of the best presents would be......a review :) Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

The wagon stood heavily laden with many varieties of food. Much, Tuck, and Kate, all dressed the captured soldiers' armor, sat on the wagon's bench, prepared to drive out of the gates.

"Food for the villagers at Locksley," Much declared to the guards at the gate.

The gate was opened and Much tapped the horse's back with the reigns as they drove off toward Locksley.

Meanwhile, Robin and Will traveled back down into the dungeon of the castle, each wearing a guard's uniform.

The soldiers they had locked up had come to and were struggling to make enough noise to attract the attention of a passerby.

Robin and Will jogged hurriedly down the stairs, following the sounds of the captive guards.

They pulled the visors on their helmets down over their faces and stepped into view.

"What is going on here?" Robin disguised his voice, making it deeper and rougher. He pulled the gags out of their mouths and started to untie the knots on the ropes binding them.

"Hurry up, you oaf! Robin Hood was just here, and he took most of the food back to Sherwood!"

"Robin Hood? Here in the castle?"

"Out of my way!" The freed guard shoved his way past Robin and Will and ran up the stairs, shouting, "Hood! Hood has taken the food to the forest! After him!"

The rest of the unarmored guards followed, leaving Robin and Will smirking in the dungeon filled with empty barrels.


	10. Chapter 10

The sheriff of Nottingham stormed out into the courtyard, his wife beside him.

He watched the group of soldiers ride out to Sherwood, shaking his head.

"That outlaw will be the death of me!"

"That's right." Robin suddenly stood before Alfred and Scarlet, sword pointed at the sheriff.

"Hood! I thought you were already gone!" Alfred stepped in front of Scarlett, who gripped his sleeve tightly.

"I stayed around to watch things play out."

"To watch what play out?"

Robin ignored the question. "Why did you take the food from Locksley? I know you're not _that_ big of a pig."

"Every great capture requires bait."

"It would have been a great capture… if you had actually captured someone." Robin smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, Hood, I think we have you now." Scarlett spoke as her husband drew his sword.

"Haven't we been through this already, sheriff? Well, at least you remembered your sword this time."

The sheriff swung his blade widely before him.

"I wouldn't, 'Alfy,' you sent your men after the wagon, remember? My men are all around, just waiting for my signal."

Scarlett's grip tightened as Alfred's eyes involuntarily glanced around. When the sheriff's gaze was averted, Robin took a few sideways steps.

The sheriff turned back to Robin, but before he could say anything, the thud of horses' hooves and the creaking of wheels came as two armored figures drove a large food filled wagon into the courtyard.

"Until next time, sheriff."

Robin turned and grabbed the back of the passing wagon. He threw one leg over the side, but before he could get all the way in, the sheriff reached out and grabbed his boot.

Robin tried to kick his leg free, but Alfred hung on tightly. "There won't be a next time, Hood!"

"You're right, sheriff, there won't be a next time, because you're about to be sacked!"

Before the sheriff could react, Robin grabbed the nearest sack and slammed it into the sheriff. The bag ripped open in a puff of white as flour cascaded everywhere. Alfred's grip loosened and Robin gave one last kick, which was enough to free his boot.

The wagon bounced on the stones in the courtyard and right through the gate, unhindered.

Robin clapped Will and Djaq on the back and laughed as they rode down the path to Locksley.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was setting in the west as Robin explained to Archer the details of the adventure.

"I knew some of the guards were coming to, so I dropped the bit about Sherwood and taking only one wagon. When Kate, Much, and Tuck took the first wagon to Locksley, we knew the soldiers wouldn't be looking for it there.

"Will, Djaq, and I gave the others a generous head start, and then set the guards we locked up in the dungeon free. They led the rest of the soldiers off running on a wild goose chase while we took the rest of the food to Locksley. Quite simple."

Archer nodded and grinned, "Speaking of simplicity," he jerked his head towards Much, whose mouth was open in a loud snore, "Our last victim awaits."

The camp was deserted of all but Robin, Archer, Much, and Djaq. Much, in exhaustion, has promptly fallen asleep and Djaq had nodded off shortly after him.

Kate and Will had gone off for water and John and Tuck went hunting to erase all Djaq's fears of a questionable meat source.

"Did you get it all ready?" Robin questioned.

Archer's grin widened as he nodded and handed Robin a small bowl filled with brown, oozing mud. "You'll find no purer mud in all of England."

Robin took the bowl and carried it over to Much, whose arms lay limply at his sides.

Robin bit his lip to hold back a laugh as he knelt down next to his friend and scooped a portion of the mixture delicately into Much's upturned palm.

He then grabbed an arrow and turned it so the feathered end was tickling Much's nose.

Much contorted his face in an attempt to rid himself of the itch, his eyes still closed.

Robin wiggled the feather once more as Much's hand flew up, mud and all, to splat right on his nose.

He woke with a start. For a moment, he appeared dazed as he stared at his hand and felt his nose. Then he bolted upright with a loud exclamation. "_Ugh_! How revolting! Archer, what is this?"

Archer rolled his eyes. "Just a little good clean mud…not that I did it."

Much leaped to his feet and began wiping his face. "Why me? Why does this always happen to me?"

Robin, who had put the arrow back without detection, shrugged. "You must've just been next in line. Everyone's had their turn." With a grin, he winked at Archer and walked outside, admiring the golden sunset.

Djaq stood and hobbled over to Much. "It was Robin, you know."

"What?"

"Robin put the mud in your hand. I watched."

Much's anger immediately evaporated. "He did?" A smile slowly spread over his face.

"What is wrong with you? You are mad at Archer, who is innocent, but happy with Robin, who is guilty?"

"He just hasn't been the same since Marian, um, died."

"He seemed find to me."

"You haven't been with him. He was so..." Much choked and shook his head. "But with Marian alive, he is happy again."

Djaq gazed at Much fondly for a moment and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "You are a good man, Much. I am glad I have you as my friend."

Much's mouth opened wide in shock, his face still plastered with mud.

Djaq laughed, grabbed a wet cloth from a bucket of water, and threw it at his face.

"Better clean up. You look like something the cat dragged in."

"I hate sayings…"

**Ta da! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to El Gringo Loco for the helpful critiques. For a sneak peek into episode 4, take a look at my profile :)**


End file.
